


Dating Complications

by Homosauce



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: Person A touches Person B's butt and gets elbowed right in the face.





	

Magnus would say he had a good life. Well—good _afterlife_. He had a roof over his head, free food, great friends, a kick-ass girlfriend. It was way better than being homeless.Yet his shitty mind still found ways to fuck him over.

Yet his shitty mind still found ways to fuck him over.

They had been dating, for at least two months. And in those two months, Magnus had had to take multiple cold showers, and many thoughts late at night on how he deserved such an amazing human being.

They were both still pretty young, granted they would stay their ages for the rest of their lives. Magnus being 16 and Alex 14, but that was just on the outside. If he were to count, though that would not be a wise idea, he would be turning 18 soon, and now that he thought about it, he should get something for Alex’s birthday coming up too.

Alex and him were like the perfect couple. Always laughing and killing each other for fun. And Alex would always love to steal his clothes, whether it was his socks to his jackets, they always ended up gone in a week and returned when they ‘didn’t smell like Maggie’ anymore.

Magnus would kiss his beautiful girlfriend, support her when she needed it and watch from (very) far away as she decapitated and fought everyone on the battlefield to let her anger out. It was a magical sight to see. And honestly, if it wasn’t for the guy that shoved a sword through his brain, Magnus would find himself with little Magnus on the rise.

Why he thought it was hot seeing his girlfriend kill people, and basically shower in their blood, he didn’t know.

Though one morning after an intense night of cuddles and pizza, Magnus found himself with another problem to face. Something he shouldn’t be fighting himself about. Something that made little Magnus more awake than the real Magnus.

 

***

 

Magnus slowly opened his eyes to the light coming from the big windows next to his bed. He blinked a few times before stretching and feeling a light weight on his chest. He blinked down and felt a smile grace his features. Alex was sleeping soundly with her cheek smooshed against Magnus’s chest with one hand entangled with the boy, and the other tucked into his chest.

They had fallen asleep listening to music and talking about whatever came to mind. It was so sickeningly sweet Magnus felt the sugar at the tip of his tongue.

She was still asleep but showed some signs of waking up. The way her little nose would scrunch up, or how she would burrow further into his chest. It was absolutely adorable. Magnus could die— _again,_ and be the happiest guy in the world—actually the _nine._

He felt heat rise to his cheeks and turned his head to hide his smile into the hand he brought to his face.

Alex shifted again and Magnus let out a cough to see if she would wake up. Granted he would never want to wake her up and risk the ethereal sight, but if the clock on his bedside was correct then breakfast would be served soon and being late never did any good to him or his stomach.

Alex let out a soft huff of air, before looking up to Magnus with sleepy eyes.

“Good morning…” She said softly before slightly shifting her position so she could plant a soft kiss on his jaw.

Magnus let out a satisfied hum, “Good morning it is.” He felt Alex laugh a little before she shifted her position again.

She straddled Magnus’s hips and then face planted back to his chest. The boy let out a small groan.

They stayed in that position for a while, Magnus carding his fingers through her hair, and Alex picking at the end of the shirt her boyfriend was wearing. The moment felt nice and serene, almost like fate was paying Magnus and Alex back for being a dick to them.

It wasn’t until the horrendous bell for breakfast rang throughout the room, making Magnus jump high in the air, and Alex to fall off the bed in surprise.

Magnus let out a groan, this time with slight anger at being interrupted with his wonderful girlfriend.

Speaking of, Alex got up and acted as if she hadn’t just jumped out of bed scared. She coughed slightly and patted down her clothes to get any dirt off.

Magnus let out a laugh at the sight.

“Shut up.” She said. Magnus raised his hands up in defense, before turning to sit on the edge of the bed and pull her closer by her hips.

Alex stood between his knees, “We should go. I’m hungry.” her hand trailed down her stomach before patting it softly.

Magnus looked up at her with mirth showing in his smile. “What?” Alex asked, heat rising to her face, “Is there something on my face.” She brought her hand up to check her cheeks- _gods what if she drooled…_

Magnus shook his head, “Nothing, nothing.”

“But you’re right we should get going if we still want good seats.”

He got up and grabbed her hand so they could head to the bathroom and get ready for the morning.

Alex followed along still dazed out and smiled down at their linked hands. She squeezed his and Magnus squeezed back making her smile even wider.

Once in the bathroom, they both grabbed their toothbrushes before brushing and then going to do different things to get ready. For Magnus, he washed his face and ran a wet hand through his hair, and then change. Alex, however, took longer to officially wake up so her moves were a lot slower. She washed her face but walked around the bathroom slowly with her eyes closed and in search of a towel to wipe her face.

Magnus laughed a little before handing her a face towel. She took it with thanks before wiping her face clean and taking one look at her messy bed head in the mirror before sighing. She walked out of the bathroom with Magnus following right after her, yawning and stretching.

She walked over to the closet and walked in. She grabbed one of her pink jeans, a pair of Magnus’s socks, her green converse, and then grabbing one of his beanies too. Because of how close their rooms were, and for how much Alex stays over, she just gave herself the job to start slowly moving in, starting with her clothes.

Magnus however just grabbed a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt. Alex gave Magnus a look, before coughing slightly. Magnus turned to look at her, “Yeah?”

“Get out.” She said like it was obviously what he should do. Magnus nodded in understanding with a smile gracing his features.

Magnus walked out with his clothes in hand, before changing quickly so he could go fill his stomach before the morning battle. He grabbed Jack from the nightstand and put him back on. Alex still hadn’t come out of the closet (ha), so Magnus prompted to sit on his bed and scroll through his phone mindlessly looking for news.

Once he heard news of the new president, however, he just closed his phone before putting it his pocket and remind himself to curse America later and eat now.

Alex still wasn’t done, so he walked up to the door, “Babe?” He called, before knocking lightly.

“Yeah?” Came the muffled tone of Alex from the other side of the door. There were a few more noises; a few thuds before he heard something being knocked down.

Magnus put his ear to the door, “You okay?”

“Fine!”

“You sure?”

“Peachy!”

Magnus raised an eyebrow before leaning against the wall next to the door.

He really was lucky huh? He had a huge room, an immortal life (hopefully), amazing food, awesome friends, and a gorgeous girlfriend.

He grinned slowly at just the thought of Alex, even though she was barely five feet away.

A few minutes later, she came walking out looking absolutely stunning in her glory. She still had one of his hoodies on, but the dark red beanie she wore and her jeans mixed well with her soft features and petite size. She looked great for someone who just woke up.

“Hey,” Magnus said with a grin, before swooping in and planting a soft kiss to her forehead. Alex smiled slightly, “Hey.” He absolutely adored her sense of fashion and making anything she put on, look stunning. He looked down at her body in an obvious manner, making her slap him upside the head. “Stop it.” She laughed out slightly.

Magnus gave her an apologetic look.

She grabbed onto his shirt collar before bringing him down for an actual kiss. The first one they had that morning.Magnus practically melted. He grinned into the kiss, cupping one of Alex’s cheeks, and the other on her lower back, bringing her closer.

Magnus practically melted. He grinned into the kiss, cupping one of Alex’s cheeks, and the other on her lower back, bringing her closer.

She pulled back with a slightly flustered look, “Whoa there, save that after nine in the morning sweetheart.”

The boy laughed, before planting another kiss on her lips, “Mhm, can’t help myself around someone like you.”Alex smiled ever wider, before kissing his lips again. They both giggled slightly, feeling absolutly like they were in love.

Alex smiled ever wider, before kissing his lips again. They both giggled slightly, feeling absolutely like they were in love.

“Oh!” Alex suddenly said, before rushing back to the closet. Unfortunately, Magnus was now without an Alex to keep him warm and for him to cuddle with. He pouted slightly, before walking into the closet with her.

He found her looking through the rows of t-shirts and going through them.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I borrowed one of Mallory’s t-shirts and she asked if she could get it back today.” She said for an explanation. Magnus nodded in understanding before leaning against the doorway.

For a few minutes, Magnus admired her from his position. She looked really, _really_ good in his hoodie. And her hair framed her face in bouncy green curls. She fit perfectly in his arms, and he fit perfectly in her arms.

He admired how her body moved almost like water; easily and smooth. She walked around with grace, and confidence something he admired from her. He watched her brow furrow and her tongue poke out in a cute manner.

How she puffed her cheeks out when she got slightly frustrated, and how her cheeks heated up and her eyes filled with uncertainty whenever Magnus complimented her. He knew it was from the numerous versions of abuse given to her by mortals, and Magnus would do anything to make Alex look as beautiful as she did to Magnus to her.

Alex looked back at him after she finished one side of the closet, “You just gonna stand there?” She glared at him lightly without any venom in her stare. Magnus shrugged lightly, a sly grin taking his features, “I like the view.”

She blushed, before grumbling and turning around to look through the clothes on the back wall.

Magnus snickered slightly, before going to help his girlfriend. He looked on the back wall with her, lightly bumping hips together every once in awhile.

A comfortable silence fell on both of them, apart from Jack’s slight humming. A few minutes later Alex sighed in frustration. She put her hands on her hips before looking around on the floor, “I’m gonna look down here to see if it fell.”

Magnus nodded not really paying attention from how hungry he was.

Alex got on her knees before bending down to see under all the rows of shirts and jeans. She looked around before crawling to the other side of the wall. She pushed her boyfriend’s feet out of the way, making Magnus look down at her in confusion.

He was about to say something about how they should just get going and look for the shirt later today but completely froze in his tracks.

 Magnus _really_ liked his view now.

Alex was still looking with determination, not even noticing the eyes on her rear.

 “Hey,” Magnus started but instantly stopped when his voice cracked and raised a few. He coughed in embarrassment, “W-We should-uh- head to the...food now…” He said, hopefully sounding normal. (Good save)

He turned away from the scene before taking a quick glance for guilty pleasure. Alex paid him no mind, and continued her search, using her arms to look around and pick up any clothes that looked like it might’ve been the one she was looking for.

Jack hummed louder around his neck, and Magnus was sure he was laughing at him for this.

Heat rose to his cheeks when one glance turned to straight up staring at your girlfriend's ass. He didn’t even know how long he had been staring, but he knew Jack was still snickering and Alex was getting progressively more infuriated with her search.

He knew he probably had a stupid expression on his face, and drool going down his chin, but he couldn’t find himself to care when he was face to face with something so beautiful.

His thoughts wandered from food, to wanted to touch the butt that was in front of him. With a red face, he brought a hand up to his face before slapping it and cursing himself for thinking those thoughts about his soft, wonderful, girlfriend who had no idea what he was doing.

Alex suddenly turned her head to look at him, making Magnus jump and pretend he was looking the whole time. She raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you okay?” She asked.

 Magnus nodded vigorously, “N-Never better.” Alex gave him a look, “You’ve never been this quiet before, especially when you’re hungry.”

Magnus shook his head, with a strained smile to hide the slight guilt of being a pervert, “Fine, fine!”

She nodded before turning back around to look.

Magnus cursed the gods right now.

He found himself looking at the butt again, admiring its shape in the amazingly tight jeans Alex was wearing. Those might just be his favorite pair now.

He didn’t even know he did it. Honestly, it was like it was straight up taken from his memories.

Alex turned her head again, “Okay wh—” She stopped her sentence short when Magnus’s hand found itself on her ass.

The room froze, Alex had her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open from the words she was about to say. Magnus was sure his face was completely red, and his mouth was hanging open like an idiot. What the actual fuck happened.

His brain didn’t help him in his search for information, but it merely provided one idiotic thought, _I touched the butt._

It took a few seconds for Alex to register what happened but when she did her first instinct was to fight. So fight she did, she brought one arm back before elbowing Magnus straight in the face.

The boy fell backward, easily from his previously crouched position and he landed on his butt with his torso buried in clothing.

“Fuck!” He cursed out, “Oww…”

Alex gasped out loud, making Magnus know that he wasn’t the only one surprised by her actions.

“Oh, Magnus!” She said, before rushing over to him and going on her knees. “I’m sorry!” She said frantically, waving her hands around not knowing what to do.

Magnus felt blood trickle through the fingers that were holding his nose, he brought his hand to his line of vision before putting it back quickly, “Uhh…” He said stupidly.

Alex quickly stood up and reached for a random shirt from its hanger. She hectically put it up to use it to wipe the blood rather than his hands.

“I’m sorry!” She said once more.

Magnus looked up quickly, “Wh- no, no, this is my fault!” Alex looked like she wanted to argue but, thought about it before nodding and agreeing with him.

“Yeah.”

Magnus blushed profusely grabbing the shirt from her hands and using it to stop the bleeding instead of his hand.

“I-I...you just have a _really_...nice butt,”  Magnus said for an explanation. Alex’s face froze for a few moments, before clouding over with red, from anger or embarrassment Magnus didn’t know.

She stuttered a few moments, looking like someone just told her they knew she danced in the shower.

“Y-You,” She pointed at him, “are just wow…” Magnus winced, “S-sorry…”

Alex gave him a small smile, “Gods...how did I end up having a boyfriend like you stuck with me?”

Magnus looked up,”Not sure, but I always wonder how someone was able to force you to actually date someone like me.”

Alex wiped her hands all across her face in an attempt to get the blush away.

She peeked at Magnus through her fingers and already found him staring at him with dazzling eyes.

She smiled before pecking his cheek and getting up.

“All right you pervert, go heal yourself so we can hurry up and get food.” She sighed out, wiping her knees free from dirt.

Magnus smiled slightly, very happy that she hadn’t killed him yet.

Magnus took the shirt away and quickly healed his injured nose. Alex walked out of the closet and got ready to leave, while he did that.

Magnus walked out too and found an awkward air surrounding them, as they walked to the tree of his hotel room.

He cleared his throat and glanced down at Alex. She was walking with envious confidence and her head held high, just where it should be.  

“Uhm,” Magnus started, “Sorry about touching you...without your permission and stuff. “ Gods just kill him now. That was the worst apology he had ever heard.

She looked up at him with amusement in her eyes, “Didn’t know you had it in ya’ to be a risk taker. 

Magnus blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Sorry…”

“Oh stop apologizing. Honestly, it wasn’t so bad.” She laughed out, “If you wanted to get all handsy you could’ve just said so.”

Magnus blushed even harder,”No! Honestly, I didn’t even know I was touching you till I did…”

Alex laughed again, before lacing their fingers together and hugging his hand with her free one. She leaned against his shoulder, before sighing, “How did I ever get someone like you?”

“Because I fell in love with how beautiful you looked while decapitating me.” She hit him slightly on the shoulder for that.

The both walked out into the hall and made their way down the corridor to the elevators with some few people who were heading to breakfast too.

Once they finally got inside a box, she turned slightly towards her oblivious boyfriend who was too busy judging the music to notice her.

She slowly moved their linked hands and separated them, and moving his to the back pocket of her jeans.

That definitely caught his attention now.

He looked down at Alex with wide eyes and a wide jaw. But she was already looking ahead as if nothing even happened. She brought one arm to wrap around his waist.

The blonde, nodded slowly not understanding the amazing moment happening right now.

He was lucky, wasn’t he?


End file.
